Cyclin-dependent kinases (CDKs) are phosphorylating enzymes that are activated through complex formation with cyclin proteins, and were discovered as factors regulating the cell cycle. At least 21 types of CDKs (CDK1 to 10, 11A, 11B, and 12 to 20) are known for humans.
Human CDK8 (GenBank Accession No.: NM_001260) was discovered as an enzyme that forms a complex with cyclin C and in turn phosphorylates the RNA polymerase C-terminal domain, etc., and is considered to be a factor involved in transcriptional regulation. Human CDK19 (GenBank Accession No.: NM_015076) is a protein having an amino acid sequence of approximately 80% identity to human CDK8.
Patent Reference 1 suggests the possibility that CDK8 and/or CDK19 inhibitory compounds are useful for the treatment or prevention of cancer.
Patent Reference 2 discloses fused thiophene derivative compounds useful for the suppression of bone diseases, osteosarcoma or the like.